


Sorprendimi.

by Wheeze_Jones



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Allonswin, Alternate Universe, Crack Pairing, F/M, Italiano | Italian, TARDIS - Freeform, whouffle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: | AU | allonswin － Ten x Clara | flashfic: 225 parole |　　Non rimpiango niente.





	

##  _ S o r p r e n d i m i _

  
( allonswin )

* * *

  
  
  
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=30uxxlu)   
  
  
  
[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=15re1x5)  


  
« Qualcosa di fenomenale. Fenomanale, fenomena－   
_aha!_  »

Il Dottore guardò Clara con quello scintillio che pareva volere sfidare mondi interi a stare al passo con lui. Sfida che lei era sempre pià che incline ad accettare. Accennò ai comandi e disse: « Segli una leva. »

Gli occhi della giovane umana parvero ingrandirsi all'inverosimile, invasi dallo stupore. « Sul serio? »

« Sul serio. » annuì il Dottore. « Ovunque nel passato, presente e futuro. Vediamo dove ci porti. » aggiunse, con un che di affettuoso. Cosa che fece sfumare la scintilla onnipresente negli occhi color nocciola di Clara in una nota di meraviglia e gratitudine.

« Non sto molto simpatica alla tua amichetta. »

«  _Pft_ , sciocchezze, Clara, è solo una leva! » esclamò il Dottore, con troppa finta noncuranza perché chiunque credesse che per lui fosse davvero 'solo una leva'. « Coraggio. »

Clara gli si affiancò e guardò le mani dell'alieno allontanarsi dalla console; alzò lo sguardo e incontrò il suo sguardo － perfettamente sereno, si fidava davvero così tanto di lei? O forse era nei suoi riflessi nel caso avesse combinato qualche pasticcio che aveva fiducia?

« Potrebbe essere un disastro. » disse Clara, con le labbra piegate in un sorriso strafottente e quella sua inconscia aria da ragazza impossibile.

Il Dottore rispose con un'occhiata eloquente, avvicinandosi come a volerle confidare un segreto.

« Sorprendimi. »

Sfida accettata, Dottore.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Che non ci sia coppia che shippi di più in questo fandon della Souffez è chiaro come il sole, ma c'è del materiale talmente bello su questi due su Tumblr e YouTube che non ho resistito. *^*
> 
> /Dovevo/ fare questo esperimento!


End file.
